Ciencia y Amor
by DarkuzSpirit
Summary: Lisa siempre le ha gustado la ciencia y todo lo que tenga que ver con investigaciones científicas, pero después de descubrir un secreto en el cuarto de Lincoln, la llevo a una nueva investigación.
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos a todos mis lectores quienes ya me conocen por el Fanfic de:**

" **Cutie Mark Crusader Operación que Gane la Mejor"**

 **No es el mejor fanfic pero fue mi primera historia, y quienes no pues un hola a todos los nuevos, ahora con ustedes, quiero traerles una nueva aventura, pero esta no tiene nada que ver con el mundo de My Little Pony, esta historia tiene algo nuevo para los lectores de The Loud House, espero sea de su agrado y comenzamos.**

 **Capítulo 1: Nuevo Asistente de Pruebas.**

 _En una tranquila mañana de sábado, todos despertaban felices y contentos listos para un nuevo día en sus vidas, sin preocupaciones, ni problemas o cualquier inconveniente en sus vidas, los pájaros cantando y los perros ladrando._

 _-Se escucha una explosión-._

 _Pero parece ser que hay una casa donde cada mañana el silencio es algo que no existe._

 _ **Casa de la Familia Loud.**_

 _Todos en la corrieron a la habitación de Lisa y Lili, solo para ver que la puerta ya estaba hecha polvo otra vez._

\- ¿Qué sucedió ahora Lisa? -Pregunto Lori mientras entraba a revisar todos los daños-.

\- No she que sussedio, estaba shegura que hice bien los calculoss, para encontrar una forma de contrarrestar el calor de verano -Respondía en lo que se limpiaba los lentes y revisaba sus notas-.

\- No creo que nuestros padres estén felices cuando vean todo el daño que causaste -Tocando lo que quedaba de la pared que conectaba al cuarto de Lynn y Lucy-, creo que esta noche compartiremos camas con Lucy y Lynn y tu Lisa tendrás que ir a dormir al cuarto de nuestros padres.

\- Negatorio hermana, desde el incidente que tuve en el cuarto de nuestros padres, se me prohibió volver a dormir con ellos.

\- Lo olvide, pero tú tienes la culpa por experimentar con el poco cabello que le queda a papá. -Mientras le ensañaba la foto de su celular donde sale su papá con el cabello de multicolores-.

\- No sé porque she molesto, yo ssolo quería ayudarlo con sus problemas de calvicie.

 _Parece ser que Lisa se volvió a meter en problemas._

-Lincoln.- Ni que lo digas y apenas son las nueve de la mañana, no puedo creer que mi hermana no durmiera por andar haciendo sus experimentos toda la noche.

 _Debo suponer que tu hermana no cuenta con mucha vida social que digamos._

-Lincoln. - Ella piensa que eso le haría perder mucho de su tiempo el cual quiere invertir en la ciencia y para cuando llegue a un cuarto de su vida ella ya sea una gran científica.

 _Entiendo… ¡COMO CARAJOS ES QUE ESTAS SOSTENIENDO UNA CONVERSACION CONMIGO, SE SUPONE QUE SOY EL NARRADOR!_

-Lincoln. - Soy capaz de hablar por la cuarta pared o es que acaso nunca has visto como me comunico con nuestros fans para explicar ciertos detalles en mis planes.

 _Cierto… bueno, pero procuremos no hablarnos mientras redacto la historia, eso podría confundir a mis lectores._

-Lincoln. - No te preocupes, por el momento iré a desayunar mientras mis hermanas resuelven esto, sabes, es lo bueno de ser el único chico en la familia y es que uno puede tener su propia privacidad.

 _Recuerdas que ya hubo una ocasión donde Lynn pasó varias noches contigo y que la única privacidad que tienes es cuando no hay nadie en tu hogar._

-Lincoln. – Oh, cierto, como pude olvidarme de ello, pero esta vez procurare que así no sea, aparte mi hermana Lisa no es de las que fácilmente puede ceder ante lo que digan mis hermanas o mis padres.

 _ **5 minutos después en el comedor.**_

\- Entonces está decidido, Lynn dormirá en el cuarto de Luna y Luan, Lucy dormirá en el cuarto de las gemelas, Lily dormirá con papá y mamá, y como Leni y yo necesitamos nuestra privacidad como hermanas mayores, eso nos deja el cuarto de Lincoln como única opción -Decía Lori mientras mostraba un mapa de los cuartos de la casa-.

\- ¡Demonios! -Golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa- ¡Ouch!

\- ¿Cuál es el problema cariño?, esta es una buena oportunidad para que puedas convivir un poco de tiempo con tu hermana menor, sabes, raramente ustedes tienen tiempo de convivencia como hermanos. -Dijo mamá con una sonrisa de alegría- aparte solo será hasta que el cuarto quede arreglado.

\- Lo cual tardara como 2 semanas a lo mucho, parece ser que nuestra hija estaba jugando con plutonio otra vez y hasta que se descontamine el cuarto no podrán repararlo, ya estarás orgullosa señorita -Decía papá poniendo una expresión de molestia-

\- Cuanto me saldrá esta vez la reparación -Sacando la chequera-.

\- No sé cómo puede ser que mi hija tenga una cuenta bancaria y aun peor, que tenga más ganancias financieras que yo -Menciono con un tono triste-.

\- ¡Mamá!, podrías reconsiderar el que mi hermana duerma conmigo, es que no es que no quiera, yo quiero mucho a mi hermana, pero no quiero despertar atado a una camilla y con puntos de corte en todo mi cuerpo… otra vez.

\- Tranquilo hijo, Lisa ya nos firmó un documento -mostrándole el papel- donde claramente nos prometió no experimentar contigo durante la estadía que pase en tu cuarto.

\- ¿Y si la mandamos a su bunker?, estoy seguro que ahí se sentirá como en casa.

¡Lincoln Loud!, como te atreves a enviar a tu hermana menor a un lugar solo y frio como ese, ten un poco de consideración. -Respondiéndole molesta-.

\- Lo siento mamá.

\- Pues ya no se hable más, continuemos nuestro día y arregla el cuarto para tu hermana -Dijo papá-.

\- Sí, papá -Dijo con un tono molesto retirándose a su cuarto-.

\- ¿Por qué no podemos compartir el cuarto con Lisa? -Pregunta mientras le susurraba a Lori en un tono bajo-.

\- Por qué… si compartimos el cuarto con ella, no será posible escaparnos en la noche a ver a nuestros novios.

\- Oh, es cierto, entiendo, nadie debe saber que tú y yo tenemos un pasaje secreto detrás del… -Es interrumpida por Lori quien le tapa la boca y se la lleva a la cocina-.

\- Jeje si nos disculpan -decía Lori mientras se iba con Leni-.

\- ¡Qué es lo que te pasa, casi haces que nos descubran! -decía Lori muy molesta-.

\- Lo siento Lori, es que no soy buena para guardar secretos -Poniendo ojitos tristes-.

\- Literalmente tienes razón en cuanto a secretos, pero últimamente te has esmerado mucho en guardar este secreto, así que te perdono, pero procura no revelarlo ya que no quiero dejar de ver a Bobby en las noches en su trabajo de repartidor de pizza.

\- Lo prometo por mi meñique -buscando el dedo meñique y lo muestra-.

\- ¿Y cómo va tu relación con Gerald?, Bobby bu bu osito me dijo que era un gran tipo -preguntaba mientras estaba en su celular-.

\- Bueno no sabría decirlo claramente, él siempre me lleva a un lugar donde venden ropa de cuero y aunque hay ropas muy bonitas, nunca me compra ninguna y siempre hace que modele cientos de ellas, aunque es algo extraño, la mayoría de las ropas… -es nuevamente interrumpida-.

\- ¡Leni!, es que acaso no te das cuenta que te está haciendo usar ropas atrevidas.

\- ¡Oh!, así que era eso, eso puede explicar porque me pedía quitarme la ropa interior para usarlas.

\- -Dándose un golpe en la frente, inhala y exhala aire calmándose un poco- hermana tu eres un caso perdido, así que hagamos esto, rompe con ese chico y vamos a una fiesta con chicos que sean… un poco más educados.

\- ¿Iremos a una fiesta de la realeza? -preguntaba con una expresión alegre-.

\- Literalmente, eres un caso perdido hermana -sale de la cocina dirigiéndose de nuevo al comedor-.

\- ¿Entonces no conoceré a un príncipe? -le decía mientras la seguía-.

 _Mientras las demás estaban en el comedor platicando como se acomodarían para dormir con sus nuevas compañeras de cuarto, Lincoln se encontraba ordenando el cuarto para poderlo compartir con Lisa._

\- Aquí Lincoln a Clyde me copias.

\- Cadete Clyde a Lincoln, te copio fuerte y claro, ¿Qué sucede amigo?

\- Tenemos un código plutonio, repito, tenemos un código plutonio.

\- ¡Oh no! Lisa volvió a destruir su cuarto y tienes que compartir cuarto con ella.

\- Efectivamente cadete Clyde.

\- No te preocupes amigos -saca los sacos de dormir y la botana- ya tengo preparado todo para la pijamada en mi casa.

\- Eres un gran amigo Clyde.

 _Así que pasaras la primera noche con Clyde._

-Lincoln.- Sé que Lisa es mi hermana y debería darle una calidad bienvenida a mi habitación, pero preferiría pasarla a salvo en casa de Clyde, ya las siguientes noches veré como defenderme contra mi alocada hermana y sus experimentos.

 _¿Qué sucedió las veces anteriores para que tengas que tomar precauciones como estas?_

-Lincoln.- Mmmmmm… veamos, la primera vez que se quedó en mi cuarto dormimos tranquilamente y cuando desperté, mi cuarto ya estaba rodeado de tubos de ensayo y materiales peligrosos.

 _Entonces convirtió tu cuarto en su cuarto, deberías tener cuidado en decirle, siéntete como en tu cuarto._

-Lincoln.- Lo sé, también recuerdo que la cuarta vez fue cuando desperté atado a una camilla y con varias líneas pintadas en todo mi cuerpo, según ella quería saber qué es lo que tenía el humano promedio para ser como es y no lograr explotar todas sus capacidades mentales como las de ella.

 _Y era necesario checar todo tu cuerpo, no debería solamente verificar tu mente._

-Lincoln.- Mi hermana y sus extraños estudios, me preocupa más los estudios de popo, no sé qué encuentra de extraordinario en ello.

 _No quiero saber sobre ello._

-Lincoln.- Así que es por eso que procurare no dejar nada al descubierto -guardando sus cosas bajo la cama- será mejor que le diga a mamá que Clyde me invito a dormir en su casa antes de que sea haga más tarde.

 _Las cosas comenzaron con una explosión y con el transcurso del día todo iba bien, la tarde cayo y como siempre la casa Loud estaba llena de mucho ruido que para todos los vecinos era ya algo muy común._

 _La noche estaba por caer y antes de que cayera, Lincoln y Lisa estaban en su cuarto dejando claro algunos términos si ella iba a pasar ahí varias noches._

\- Muy bien Lisa, tal como le prometí a papá deje el cuarto listo para que podamos usarlo ambos.

\- Perrfecto -abre su maletín y antes de sacar sus cosas-.

\- Antes de que empieces a sacar tus cosas hermana, quiero que quede en claro que no puedes convertirlo en tu habitación -decía Lincoln mientras guardaba el maletín con candado bajo su cama-.

\- No puedo crreer que me hagas esto, tomas en cuenta que la ciencia es una mujer delicada y shi no le tomo atenshion como es debido habrá problemas -respondía molesta-.

\- Lisa, por favor, no hay otra forma en que tú y la ciencia puedan compartir este cuarto sin tener que tener químicos o algún material altamente peligroso y que no involucre mi cerebro en ello.

 _Lisa al ver que su hermano no sedería fácilmente al préstamo de su cuarto, lo único que hizo fue subirse a la cama y cerrar sus ojos sin decir nada, Lincoln al ver que Lisa parecía molesta por lo ocurrido lo único que hizo fue tomar su mochila para pasar la noche con Clyde y se despidió._

\- ¿Llevas todo lo necesario hijo? -preguntaba su mamá-.

\- Claro mamá, regreso mañana al medio día -decía mientras abría la puerta-.

\- Ve con cuidado campeón y mándale un saludo de nuestra parte a los señores McBride -decía su papá-.

\- Claro papá, hasta mañana -se retira a casa de Clyde- espero Lisa no me guarde rencor por negarle el uso de sus cosas -mira la ventana de su cuarto y logra ver la silueta de su hermana- bueno, estoy seguro que no hará nada malo -continua su camino-

 _No te preocupa que prepare una venganza contra ti._

\- No hay de qué preocuparse, aparte, guarde muy bien su maleta en un lugar secreto que tengo bajo la cama y ni siquiera ella sería capaz de encontrar ese escondite por más que busque.

 _Estamos hablando de tus hermanas, estas seguro que no sabrá sobre el escondite, yo que tú me preocuparía un poco._

\- No hay nada de qué preocuparse, ahora si me permites tengo una sesión de latigazos de mocos con mi amigo y no quiero desperdiciar la noche.

 _La noche llego y todos en sus casas dormían plácidamente, pero había alguien quien no podía dormir sin una buena dosis de ciencia._

 _ **Habitación de Lincoln y Lisa.**_

\- Hermano ingenuo, crreihste que no me daría cuenta, el volumen de tu cama y el peso no son los datos que normalmente poseerían un colchón de calidad de fábrica -intentando levantar el colchón- por desgrashia no tengo la fuerza para lograr mi cometido, ashi que tendré que buscar la manera para resolver este dilema -miraba a su alrededor buscando algo que le permitiera resolver su dilema-.

 _En ello se escuchó un fuerte ruido proveniente del sótano, la curiosidad de Lisa la llevo a investigar dicho ruido._

 _ **Sótano de la casa Loud.**_

\- Como que, no creo que esto sea buena idea Lori -susurraba Leni algo preocupada-.

\- Ya te dije que hoy hay una fiesta casual en la casa de Yolanda y Bobby estará ahí, tiene que saber que un amigo suyo está abusando de ti -subiendo las escaleras- así que guarda silencio y mejor sígueme.

\- Y yo con estos harapos, ¡no me dijiste que sería una fiesta casual!, ¡tantas ropas que tengo para el momento y no estoy usando ninguno! -comienza a preocuparse-.

\- Desearía a veces que Luna fuese un poco más fiestera y no rockera -abriendo la puerta- será mejor que… ¡Ahhhh! -se tapa la boca recuperando el aliento-.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -asomándose por la espalda de Lori- ¡oh!, hola Lisa.

\- -Molesta- nada de hola, ahora que grite por el susto que me dio Lisa, estoy segura que mamá y papá ya se habrán despertado.

\- Negatorio hermana, dessde el incidente del cuero cabelludo multicolor en nuestro padre, ellos tienen el sueño aún más pesado que antes.

\- Usaste uno de tus experimentos.

\- En efecto, pero cambiando de tema, que hashen ustedes dos a esstas horas de la noche intentando escapar -ajustándose los lentes mientras las mira fijamente-.

\- Literalmente debería ignorarte y continuar con mi camino, pero el simple hecho de que estoy entre la espada y la pared contigo, no tengo más opción que ceder ante tus demandas -Dijo Lori mientras se preparaba a las demandas de Lisa-.

\- No diré nada siempre y cuando una de las dos me ayude con un inconveniente que tengo en el cuarto de nuestro hermano.

\- Arg… bien -dijo Lori con tono molesto- Leni, ayuda con su problema a Lisa y te espero afuera para nuestra fiesta.

\- ¿Y porque tengo que hacerlo yo?

\- Porqué literalmente eres la más adecuada para el trabajo -le guiña el ojo-.

\- ¡Oh!, claro, ya lo sabía -camina al cuarto de Lincoln-.

\- ¿Qué? -Dijo Lori molesta al notar como le miraba Lisa- dijiste una de las dos, nunca especificaste cual.

\- En realidad, me preguntaba, cual esh el punto de ir a una fiesta para conocer chicos, cuando tienes un novio.

\- El chico es para Leni, no es que me importe, pero ella no sabe elegir a sus chicos, cada uno que ha tenido siempre ha abusado de su noble confianza y es por ello que le ayudo a encontrar a alguien que la quiera por como es.

\- Como a una Leni -con tono sarcástico-.

\- Bahh -suelta un fuerte suspiro- no es fácil poder tratar con el amor, no espero que lo comprendas aun eres una niña y aunque seas muy lista, el amor es algo que ni siquiera la ciencia puede comprender, pero un claro ejemplo de ello que hasta tú puedas comprender es el amor que sientes por la ciencia y el cómo no puedes vivir sin ello.

\- Mmmmm… interesante -se dirige al cuarto de Lincoln- será mejor que vaya con Leni.

 _Después de la plática con Lori, Lisa subió pensante al cuarto donde Leni se encontraba dormida e indefensa, una vez más los pensamientos sobre el amor llamaron la atención de Lisa y como esto afecta en las relaciones entre dos especies humanas de sexos opuestos._

\- Un esspecimen masculino se siente atraído por estos -acariciando los pechos de Leni- debo suponer que eshtos crean una ssensación en las hormonas del sexo opuesto, interesante.

\- -Comienza a despertar- Emmm… ah… ¿Qué sucedió? -preguntaba Leni mientras se tallaba los ojos-.

\- Caíste en un profundo sueño y Lori aun te espera afuera para su esscape a la fiessta para adultos.

\- Oh cierto -cuando se retiraba es detenida por un tirón en el brazo- ¿sucede algo Lisa?

\- Shi no mal recuerdass, tienes un asunto conmigo y este colchón -señalando la cama-.

\- ¿Qué es lo que necesitabas?

\- Podrías levantar el colchón y ashi poder obtenerr mi maletín científico.

\- Como que, claro -levanta el colchón- no tardes, está algo pesado.

\- Mmmmm… hay más basura de lo esperado -quita unas cosas y saca su maletín, pero algo llamo su atención- ¿Qué es esto? -toma un folder negro- interesante.

\- -Temblando de cansancio- ya...termianste.

\- Puedes bajarlo de nuevo y gracias -coloca las cosas en el escritorio-.

\- Bueno si eso es todo me retiro -sale del cuarto-.

 _Lori y Leni se retiran a su fiesta, mientras que Lisa observa el contenido que tenía el folder negro, al principio parecía ser algo que no estuviera fuera de lo común, fotos de sus hermanas donde solo salen ellas, pero mientras quitaba foto tras foto, encontró algo que llamo mucho su atención._

\- Pareshe ser que un nuevo estudio científico viene a mí, pero esto no podre hacerlo sola.

 _ **Habitación de Clyde.**_

\- -Siente escalofríos- ¡Brrrrrr!.

\- ¿Sucede algo Lincoln?

\- No lo sé Clyde, pero sentí un fuerte escalofrió.

Mientras Clyde y Lincoln disfrutaban la noche, Lisa se encontraba bajo las sabanas haciendo anotaciones en su libreta científica.

Llego el Domingo y todas en la casa Loud ya se encontraban despiertas, menos Lori y Leni quienes estaban desveladas por la fiesta nocturna. Lisa no salía del cuarto, se encontraba con varias hojas pegadas en la pared y verificando sus anotaciones y checando todas las probabilidades de su nueva investigación.

Cayo las 2 de la tarde y Lincoln se encontraba de regreso en la casa, cuando entro como siempre sus hermanas se encontraban haciendo un sinfín de desastres.

\- ¡Mamá, ya llegue! -gritaba mientras subía las escaleras-

\- Ok cariño, espero te hayas portado bien en casa de los señores McBride.

\- Sí mamá, ahora iré a mi cuarto si no te molesta.

\- Está bien hijo.

\- Nada mejor que disfrutar de un domingo leyendo comics en el cuarto -intenta abrir la puerta- lo olvide -comienza a tocar con fuerza molesto- ¡Lisa! ¡abre la puerta!

 _No hubo respuesta alguna, pero se escuchó un click y la puerta comienza a abrirse lentamente, cuando Lincoln intenta asomarse, una mano lo jala y cierran con fuerza la puerta._

\- Lamento la rudesha hermano.

\- ¡Auch! -sobándose la cabeza- ¡que te sucede lisa! ¡¿Y porque están las luces apagadas?!

\- Todo se responderá en su momento Lincoln, solo tengo una pregunta -enciende las luces- ¿Qué es exactamente esto? -le entrega el folder negro-.

\- -Cuando toma el folder, queda fuerte sorprendido- ¿¡DONDE ENCONTRASTE ESTO?!

\- Por tu reacción quiere deshir que te es familiar dicho folder y debo ssuponer que conoces su contenido.

\- ¡Lo viste! -comienza a inspeccionar las fotos-.

\- Acaso buscabas… -quita la sabana que cubría la pared, desvelando toda la investigación que llevaba Lisa y en el medio unas fotos especiales- esto.

\- Por favor Lisa, no le digas a nadie -colocándose de rodillas mientras suplicaba-.

\- Tranquilo, no piensho entregarte a lahs autoridades paternales, pero tampoco será gratish mi shilencio.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -pregunta asustado-.

\- Te prometí que no usaría mis químicos, le prometí a nuestra madre por medio de un documento que no te usharia como experimento, pero en ningún momento prometí que tu sserías mi ayudante en una invesstigación científica.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? -se levanta-.

\- Ayer claramente a las 11:30 de la noche, tuve unos acontecimientos que me llevaron a invesstigar lo que todos llamamos -quita una hoja de la pared- amor.

\- Y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto -Preguntaba mientras observaba las anotaciones de Lisa-.

\- Tú hermano, claramente pareces eshtar relacionado con ello por las evidencias que encontré en el folder, veo que tú también estas interesado por el cuerpo femenino.

\- -Súper sonrojado- Yo… no sé de qué hablas.

\- No me engañas Lincoln, claramente esh notable que tu sientes algo por nuestrass hermanas mayores y estas fotoss son claramente prueba de ello.

\- ¡Está bien! ya entendí a dónde quieres llegar, ¿pero porque tengo que ayudarte?

\- Me alegra que preguntaras -marca con una pluma laser la foto de Leni- ella será tu primer objetivo.

\- ¿Objetivo?, no entiendo.

\- Ayer mientras hacía mis anotaciones nocturnas, Leni y Lori volvían de una fiesta a altas horas de la noche y parecía ser que Leni tuvo un percance con la falta de amor mientras que Lori trataba de consolarla.

\- Eso explica porque estaba sentada en las escaleras como si le hubieran robado el alma, pero sigo sin entender, ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

\- Creo que tendré que deshirlo en palabras que un ssimple humano pueda entender, tieness… que… enamorar… a… Leni.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! -Queda totalmente asombrado-

 _ **Bueno este es el final del primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, cada comentario da más ánimos para continuar escribiendo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Agradezco mucho sus reviews y comentarios, así como a la vez agradezco mucho sus consejos, espero que el capítulo dos sea de su agrado y sin más que decir, hora de comenzar.**_

 **Capítulo 2: Todo Tiene su Precio.**

-Totalmente sorprendido se levantó con rapidez y le tomo de los hombros- ¡Lisa, es que acaso no estas midiendo las consecuencias de lo que me estas pidiendo!

-Sin cambiar de expresión quita ambas manos de sus hombros y camina a la pared donde se encontraba su investigación- Lincoln, esh que acaso no entiendes la situasción -decía mientras tomaba las fotos y las tiraba frente a él- tú eres quien debería preguntarse, ¿estoy haciendo lo correcto con tener estas fotos?

 _Lincoln toma las fotos y las guarda en el folder donde estaban, sin mencionar nada solo coloca el folder nuevamente debajo de su cama y sale de la habitación. Sin prestar atención camina por el pasillo ignorando a sus hermanas como un fantasma, ninguna le importo solo estaban centradas en sus asuntos…_

\- Ahorita no narrador -lo interrumpe mientras continua en sus pensamientos- quisiera estar solo por el momento.

 _No me culpes Lincoln, tengo que explicar las cosas que están sucediendo._

-Con un tono muy molesto- ¡Es que acaso no entiendes en la situación!

 _La verdad eso no es de mi importancia, tú fuiste quien tomo esas fotos y yo solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo._

-Soltando un fuerte suspiro se tranquiliza un poco- Mira… entiendo que solo sea tu trabajo y me disculpo por ponerme así, pero no sé qué hacer en una situación como esta.

 _Qué tal si dejas que continúe con mi trabajo y vemos a donde llega esto, posiblemente no sea nada malo y al final todo salga bien, aparte solo serán unas semanas no tienes que preocuparte que el experimento continúe como es debido, posiblemente cuando tu hermana regrese a su cuarto, se olvide del experimento y regrese a los otros._

\- No lo creo, ella ama sus experimentos y jamás los deja inconclusos, dice que eso es una maldición para un científico.

 _Bueno, entonces darle prisa al mal paso._

\- Y no podrías darme las respuestas, al final… tú tienes todo lo que ocurrirá no es así.

 _Lo siento, pero eso está fuera de mí poder, si te diera las respuestas, los fans no tendrían motivos para leer esto._

\- Tenía que intentarlo.

 _Al no lograr su cometido Lincoln volvió a sentirse triste y se dirigía a la sala, cuando sin notarlo se tropieza con Leni y ambos caen al suelo._

-Sobándose la cabeza- ahhh… ¿ahora con que me tropecé?

\- Hola Lincoln -dijo Leni sin mostrar otra expresión-.

-Cuando nota que se encuentra encima de ella, se levanta rápido y le ayuda a levantarse- ¿te encuentras bien? -preguntado al ver que continua triste-.

\- eh… ah sí… todo bien hermano -nuevamente se vuelve a sentar en las escaleras- no es nada.

-Sentándose a su lado mirándole con una expresión llena de preocupación- ¿ocurre algo?, no es normal que estés así.

-Cuando nota la mirada de su hermano trata de sonreír, pero le es imposible y solamente coloca sus manos en su mentón mientras mira a la puerta con tristeza- no te preocupes, es solo algo de chicas…-cubriendo su cara con sus manos, hace una pregunta de la nada- ¿tú crees que soy bonita?

 _Como era de esperarse, aquella pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Lincoln por lo que no sabía que responder al instante, Leni no lo miraba, solamente esperaba atenta a la respuesta, pero Lincoln no sabía si ella se había percatado que hizo dicha pregunta y lo único que pudo hacer fue recordar la foto que tenia de ella._

-Soltando un fuerte suspiro, se acerca y le da un fuerte abrazo- no sé porque me hiciste esa clase de pregunta hermana -comienza a pensar- aunque con lo que me dijo Lisa puedo suponer a que se debe -continua hablando- ¡pero puedo asegurarte que tú eres la chica más linda de todo él mundo y si ningún chico se da cuenta de ello, pues que tontos son! -pensando nuevamente- ¡qué demonios estoy diciendo!

 _Aquellas palabras no solo llegaron a lo más profundo del corazón de Leni, sino que también la hicieron llorar de alegría, en un instante ya se encontraba abrazando a Lincoln._

\- Es lo más hermoso que alguien me ha dicho en mi vida -sin soltarlo, saca su celular y se toma una selfie- muchas gracias Linki -lo suelta y sale corriendo a su habitación-.

 _¿Todo bien?_

\- Si por bien te refieres a que siento que eh cometido un gran pero graaaaaaan error, sip, estoy bien.

 _¿Y qué es lo que harás ahora?_

Creo que será momento de hablar con Lisa.

 _Suerte._

 _Llego la noche y toda la familia Loud se encontraba en la hora de la cena. En la mesa de los adultos, todos observaban el cambio repentino que tuvo Leni después de cómo se encontraba en la tarde, mientras que en la mesa de los pequeños, Lisa y Lincoln no se apartaban la vista el uno del otro y tanto las gemelas como Lucy les parecía extraño._

 _ **Mesa de Adultos.**_

\- Y… bien… ¿qué tal su día chicas? -preguntaba el señor Loud-.

\- Mis notas cada día van mejorando, tal vez pronto pueda tocar junto a los grandes reyes del rock -dijo Luna-.

\- Hoy hice 5 anotaciones en los primeros 2 minutos en el futbol y mi equipo de béisbol esta de racha como siempre -comento Lynn mientras jugaba con los chicharos-.

\- ¿Y que tal tu día Leni? -pregunto la señora Loud con mucha curiosidad por el repentino cambio-.

\- Como que, de maravilla madre, no puedo expresar como me siento pero sé que tuve el mejor día de todos… bueno, exceptuando el día que hubo ofertas en el centro comercial, y el día que hubo ofertas en la tienda de zapatos, y…

-Interrumpiendo a Leni- Muy bien ya entendimos, literalmente estas feliz porque algo te puso así.

\- Es que no fue un algo, porque de haber sido algo yo seguiría igual, en realidad fue alguien -ruborizándose mientras coloca ambas manos en sus mejillas-.

\- ¡Uyyyy! ¡cuéntanos hermana! -grito Luna con mucha emoción-.

\- Soy todo oídos jejeje entiendes -colocando ambas manos en sus orejas mientras imitaba a un elefante orejón-.

-Ruborizada no sabía si contarlo- bueno… es que me da algo de pena.

\- No tienes que contarlo si no quieres, solo respóndeme dos preguntas -comento Lori mientras planta una mirada de intriga frente a ella- ¿Es un chico?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y tú le gustas a él?

-Con la última pregunta, Leni abrió los ojos tanto y su expresión se puso tan alegra que grito llena de emoción- ¡ÉL DIJO QUE ERA LA CHICA MÁS LINDA DEL MUNDO!

-La expresión de Lori aún estaba llena de dudas, pero nunca había notado a Leni tan feliz por un chico por lo que tuvo que confiar en su juicio y ver si las cosas resultaban bien- me alegro mucho por ti hermana, literalmente diste en el clavo con este chico, te felicito.

\- ¿Es bueno en los deportes hermana? -preguntaba Lynn llena de curiosidad-.

\- ¿Qué tan bueno es con la música? -pregunto Luna-.

\- Chiiiismeanos el chisme sobre él.

\- Deberíamos ir a una fiesta Bobby, él, tú y yo, que dices.

 _Las chicas casi estaban sobre Leni haciendo muchas preguntas, Leni se veía completamente rodeada y llena de temor al no saber que responder ni a quien responder primero, por la desesperación que comenzaba a crecer en ella, salió corriendo del comedor hasta su habitación mientras gritaba pidiendo disculpas por no poder responderles._

\- Creo que nos excedimos -comento Lori mientras miraba por donde se fue Leni-.

\- Ejem -aclarando su garganta- ustedes cuatro tendrán que levantar la mesa, dejar limpio el lugar y limpiar los trastes de la cena, como castigo por llenar de preguntas a su hermana hasta el punto de espantarla y confundirla -dijo el señor Loud mientras se llevaba a la señora Loud- y no quiero ver ni un solo traste sucio cuando regrese a inspeccionar.

 _Todas un poco molestas respondieron que sí y comenzaron a levantar la mesa, mientras los mayores estaban en su asunto, en la zona de los menores Lisa y Lincoln comían a la vez que no separaban la mirada el uno al otro sin importarles lo que Lola y Lana les estaban haciendo en sus cabezas._

 _ **Cuarto de Lori y Leni.**_

\- Mis hermanas son todas unas entrometidas -recostándose en la cama mientras desbloqueaba su celular- no es como si fuera importante que Lincoln me dijera que soy la chica más linda del mundo… pero… -busca la foto que se tomó con él- ¿por qué me hizo muy feliz que me dijera eso mi hermano?.

 _Al poco rato se escucha que tocan la puerta, pero Leni no respondía, entonces se abre la puerta y quien entra es Lori quien silenciosamente se acerca a la cama de Leni y nota que se encontraba dormida con el celular en su mano, cuando le quita el celular observa la foto donde salen Lincoln y Leni, esto ocasiono que Lori sonriera y se diera cuenta que quien puso feliz a Leni fue su hermano._

-Abriendo un poco los ojos- eh… hola hermana -dijo Leni medio dormida con un tono suave-.

\- Shhhh -tapándola con una cobija- lamento despertarte hermana.

\- No importa hermana -nota que tiene el celular en la mano- ¿es ese mi celular?

-Coloca el celular a su lado- Lamento haberlo tomado, solo quería apagarlo pero creo que mire sin querer -sentándose a su lado- así que Lincoln es tu chico especial de quien no querías hablarnos.

-Sonrojada- No es un chico, él es mi hermano y lo quiero mucho por ser tan bueno conmigo -comienza a cerrar sus ojos- no quiero otro chico a mi lado, solo quiero a Lincoln.

\- Jejeje literalmente dices cosas tan extrañas y tontas a veces hermana, pero me alegra saber que te recuperaste, ahora duerme que mañana será otro día.

 _Dejando a Leni, Lori se retira de la habitación. Al poco momento que Lori se retiró una sombra extraña abre el pasadizo secreto que usan Lori y Leni, y sale del cuarto muy silenciosamente… eso si es extraño._

 _La noche callo y todos se alistaban para dormir, Luna daba sus últimos toques y ajustes a su guitarra, mientras que Luan arropaba al señor cocos, Lucy sacaba su ataúd para dormir debajo de la cama de Luna, mientras que Lola se daba sus últimos retoques de sueño de belleza, Lana le daba su beso de buenas noches a Hops y Lynn acomodaba su saco de dormir cercas de la cama de Lana ya que por la cama de Lola olía mucho a perfume y productos de belleza, en tanto Lori se encontraba poniéndose su pijama y Leni continuaba dormida._

 _Pero en el cuarto de Lincoln y Lisa, había un cierto asunto que se tenía que solucionar._

 _ **Cuarto de Lincoln y Lisa**_

-Acostado en el suelo mirando al techo- Lisa.

-Sentada en la cama haciendo anotaciones nuevas- ¿Qué?

\- Puedo hacerte una pregunta.

\- Tiene que ver con lo que hiciste con Leni -decía mientras continua sus escritos-.

\- Porque no me sorprende que ya lo supieras.

\- Esh evidente que el repentino cambio de Leni she debiera al contacto massculino, debido al rompimiento que tuvo la noche de ayer.

\- Entonces esa es la razón por la que no quiso contarme -se sienta para poder observar a Lisa- ¿y yo por ser amable cambie sus sentimientos?

-Baja su cuaderno y se acerca a la orilla de la cama para mirar a Lincoln frente a frente- ensherio deseas ssaber la respuesta.

\- Tiene que ver con que te ayude a tus experimentos -dijo Lincoln con una expresión sería-.

\- Esh evidente que la respuesta es un rotundo sí.

\- No me lo tomes a mal Lisa, pero no quiero crear sentimientos falsos en Leni, sabes que ella se toma todo muy a pecho y con su inteligencia, no creo que sea buena idea hacer algo así.

\- Lincoln…Lincoln…Lincoln -se baja de la cama y lo toma de las mejillas con ambas manos, mientras su expresión cambia- ¡así es la ciencia! ¡¿Es que acaso no lo ves?!

\- Temo que mi respuesta no sea la correcta, así que dejare que tu respondas por mí.

\- ¡La ciencia esh una de las maravillass mundiales que todo humano con un coeficiente intelectual alto quiere exprimir hasta que yha no haya nada más que investigar! -decía mientras su mirada cambiaba a una un poco más terrorífica- ¡y shi la investigación requiere sacrificios…!

-La carga y comienza a sacudir- ¡Lisa! ¡Vuelve a la normalidad, otra vez estas teniendo un ataque de poder!

 _La expresión de Lisa vuelve a la normalidad y esta se tranquiliza un poco recostándose en la cama nuevamente, Lincoln se tranquiliza un poco y se sienta a su lado para obtener ciertas respuestas a unas preguntas._

\- Lamento haber tenido que recurrir a eso, pero detesto cuando te pones así -dijo Lincoln colocando una sábana sobre ella- tan importante es la ciencia para ti que temo que un día no conozcas los límites de tus investigaciones y pase algo terrible, ya sea a alguno de nosotros o a ti.

 _El comentario de Lincoln llamo mucho la atención de Lisa, sin decir nada se sentó a su lado y se quitó sus lentes._

-Mirando en dirección a Lincoln- Lincoln… ¿Qué es lo que vez cuando me quito mis lentes?

\- Emmm… bueno… yo veo una Lisa toda miope con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de enfocar a su hermano -comenta mientras toma su rostro y sube un poco la mirada ya que ella estaba viendo a las piernas de él-.

-Soltando un leve suspiro se vuelve a ponerse los lentes- Para mi edad, tener una falla en mi vista es algo muy malo y eso me llevo a ser quien soy Lincoln, encontrar curas, resolver aquello que para muchos es un misterio y poder experimentar tantas formulas, investigaciones e incluso crear algo nuevo, hace que mi vida tenga un cierto sentido -se baja de la cama y mira su investigación- en esta casa todos tenemos una cualidad y quiero explotar mi cualidad hasta el límite, pedirte que me apoyes en un experimento como este es algo que hace que en mi interior exploten miles de preguntas que quiero resolver.

\- Wow, nunca te había oído hablar tan fluido, por lo regular siempre siseas mucho.

-Se quita un aparato de la boca- ushaba esto para que comprendierass bien lo que quería eshplicarte.

-Sorprendido- ¿Cuándo fue que tú?

\- No le tomess importancia a eshto ahorita, lo importante ess que quiero saber una cossa.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con el tema de nuestras hermanas? -poniendo una expresión de molestia-.

\- Ashi es.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

\- Tu eress mi único hermano en una familia donde el sexo femenino domina y a peshar de que somos familia, tu hazh mostrado interés por nuestrass hermanas mayoress.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

\- Es obvio que pashas por la pubertad a tu edad -se coloca frente a él- y aun teniendo una novia muesstras interés por otras chicas, sin menshionar que el cambio emocional de Leni fue debido a ti -lo empuja y camina sobre él hasta tenerlo frente a frente-.

\- ¡Ouch!... ¡Lisa!... ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¿Qué encuentrahs de atractivo en nuestrass hermanas como para tener una foto de ellas dessnudas?

-Desvía la mirada y con trabajos logra responder a la pregunta- podría decirse que fue al principio curiosidad -levanta a Lisa y la coloca a un lado- antes encontraba la forma de poder verlas desnudas, me ocultaba en uno que otro escondite y en mi interior siempre supe que hacia mal -cubre su rostro con ambas manos mirando al suelo- pero… -abre un poco los dedos para descubrir sus ojos y ver sus pies- él día que compramos las piscinas para poder soportar el fuerte calor del verano, sabía que tendría nuevamente la oportunidad de verlas desnudas, pero no quería solo aprovechar las oportunidades, quería tener esos bellos cuerpos en una foto, así que hice lo que hice…

 _Mientras Lincoln contaba su más grande secreto, Lisa en su espalda contenía una grabadora donde estaba archivando toda la conversación, ella prestaba atención a todo lo que Lincoln le dijo y su expresión aunque por fuera mostrase seriedad ante los datos que recolectaba, por dentro ella comenzaba a sentir algo de lastima, pero esta se veía llena a la vez de confusión y curiosidad._

\- Ahora me siento un monstruo por tener estas fotos -se levanta y toma el folder de su escondite- pero… no puedo deshacerme de ellas, en cierta forma, amo a mis hermanas -tira las fotos al suelo mientras que a la vez él se tira de rodillas y comienza a lagrimear- soy un ser repugnante… debería ser castigado por mis actos.

 _La expresión de Lisa no cambio en lo absoluto, lo único que hizo fue levantarse y tomar las fotos para volverlas a colocar en el muro de investigación._

\- Si ya terminashte, quisiera decirte algo.

-Limpiándose las lágrimas- ¿Qué quieres decirme?

\- Y shi te dijera que tieness derecho de amar a tus hermanas sin verte como un ser repugnante.

\- ¡Es que acaso no me escuchaste…!

-Colocándose el aparato, lo interrumpe y continua con su explicación en un tono más alto- ¡oí lo que dijiste y parece ser que entendiste la gravedad de tu problema!, pero nuevamente lo diré, y si te dijera que tienes derecho de amar a tus hermanas sin verte como un ser repugnante.

\- ¿No lo entiendo Lisa?

\- Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln -golpea la pared- desde tiempos pasados, se ha descubierto que en muchos ligares donde la población era muy baja, las relaciones entre hermanos e incluso el matrimonio eran permitidos y nunca se llegó a verse como algo malo -señala otra hoja- pero la ciencia conforme progresaba, también descubrió -señala otra hoja- que en ese tiempo, los problemas tanto físicos como mentales de los hijos de esas familias, eran debido a -señala una foto con una gráfica- el ADN que provocaba que el 10% de los hijos de entre hermanos nacieran con un defecto o deformidad en sus genes por la exposición a la misma sangre y eso llevo a que se prohibiera las relaciones y en especial los matrimonios.

\- Lo vez, es por ello que… -se asusta con el golpe que da Lisa al muro-.

-Mirándolo con enojo le pide que guarde silencio- continuando en lo que estaba y resumiendo un poco todo esto para que tu mente normal no se sobrecargue, está prohibido las relaciones sexuales entre hermanos, pero nada en nuestro mundo prohíbe que amar a un hermano o hermana sea malo, si es posible que sea mal visto por otras personas o incluso la misma familia, pero eso no quiere decir que -señala a Lincoln- tú hermano, no puedas enamorar a nuestras hermanas y demostrar el amor que me mencionaste.

\- ¡Enserio! -dijo Lincoln mientras se levantaba-.

-Señala un recuadro con la foto de toda la familia- tu como hermano único en una familia con 10 hermanas, es normal que llegara un momento en que tus hormonas provocaran que sintieras una conexión con una de nuestras hermanas o en tu caso con las mayores a ti.

\- Pero no puedo llegar así como así y decirles a cualquiera de ellas lo que siento, en especial a Lori, ella me pulverizaría.

\- Digamos que Lori está fuera de nuestro alcance -tacha la cara de Lori- con bu bu osito en el camino y su experiencia, no habría ni una sola forma de poder llegar a ella o como dicen ustedes los normales -hace la señal de entrecomillas- "enamorarla".

\- ¡Tienes la menor idea de que me haría si lo intentara! -poniendo una expresión llena de temor-.

-Lo se… -señalando los rostros de Lynn, Luna y Luan- ellas pueden ser más accesibles ante la situación siempre y cuando -tachando la cara de sus padres- las autoridades paternas no se enteren del asunto, ellas podemos llegar a su interés si mostramos un poco de entusiasmo en lo que más les gusta.

\- ¡Estás loca!, yo odio los deportes, intente ser gracioso y fui superado por Luan y ni se diga de la música que en eso soy totalmente un novato, ¿cómo pretendes llegue a su corazón si no puedo siquiera llegarles al talón de lo que les gusta?

-Saca su maletín y entre las cosas que tiene saca una mini cámara y unos auriculares con micrófono- con esto.

-Los toma y los inspecciona- ¿cómo me va ayudar esto? -se los prueba-.

-Saca unos auriculares con micrófono y una pantalla miniatura- mientras tus estas usando ese par, yo podre ayudarte desde aquí e inspeccionar tus avances para que juntos planeemos mejores tácticas de conquista.

\- Eso suena bien, pero no crees que se den cuenta que los tengo puestos.

-Le ayuda a ponérselos y los cubre con su cabello- problema resuelto, mientras tengas cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos, no tendremos problemas con que se te caigan.

 _Mientras Lincoln miraba la foto, noto que en ningún momento Lisa menciono a Leni por lo que llamo mucho su atención y no dudo en preguntarle sobre el porqué no la menciono._

-¿Qué hay con Leni?

-Observa la foto- Oh, ella… no hay problema, creo que ella ya finalizo.

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible eso?! -pregunto confundido-.

\- Si no mal recuerdas, tu esta tarde ayudaste a Leni a sentirse mejor y ella durante la comida mostro un interés en ti y eso la hizo feliz, aunque tratándose de Leni, sé que otra cosa la habría hecho feliz y es por ello que ya no será necesaria para el estudio.

\- Sí que fue rápido.

\- Lo se… pero será mejor centrarnos en el plan.

\- Sé que me arrepentiré después, pero por esta vez, te ayudare con tu experimento si eso quiere decir que puedo seguir amando a mis hermanas.

\- Podrás eso y mucho más hermano… y mucho más.

 _Las cosas toman un giro y ahora que Lincoln acepto ser ayudante del experimento de Lisa, es posible que muchos problemas sucedan de ahora en adelante._

 _¿Qué tramara Lisa?_

 _¿Lincoln lograra su objetivo y de ser así, con cual hermana se quedara?_

 _¿Leni comenzara a querer a Lincoln como el a ella?_

 _No se pierdan el próximo capítulo y no olviden dejarme sus review, un saludo a todos mis lectores y hasta luego_


End file.
